


Prompt: Ghost Crew - Family

by podracing-on-lothal (CelticRomulan)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticRomulan/pseuds/podracing-on-lothal





	Prompt: Ghost Crew - Family

The cloudy atmosphere of Yavin IV gave way to a breathtaking view of lush forests as far as the eye could see. Ezra couldn’t help but stare: all forest and no signs of civilization anywhere. It was perfect for a new Rebel base.

“We’re approaching coordinates,” Hera said as she carefully steered the  _Ghost_  closer to the treetops. “Massassi Group’s base should be coming up right…about…now!”

Ezra gaped at the massive stone structure that seemed to rise out of nowhere above the greenery. “Is that…?”

“It almost looks like at temple,” Sabine said.

“Well, it’s our new home for now,” Kanan replied.

“Home…” Ezra murmured. Yavin IV was but a refuge from the disaster on Atollon. The Rebellion had less ships than before…and even less of a chance to retake Lothal.

The  _Ghost_ touched down in a clearing in front of the temple. As the entrance ramp opened, Ezra could see there were a few ships sitting out in the sunlight close by.

“Captain Syndulla,” a woman’s voice said, “Welcome to Yavin IV. We were so worried you and General Dodonna wouldn’t make it. No one ever slips through Grand Admiral Thrawn’s fingers and gets away with it.”

Hera smiled. “There’s a first time for everything, Senator Mon Mothma.” She turned to the rest of the crew. “Zeb, Sabine, go check on the rest of the squad. See if their ships need repairs. Kanan…” She paused a moment when she saw Ezra’s dejected expression. “You and Ezra probably have some Jedi business to attend to. We’ll talk later.”

Kanan placed a hand on Ezra’s shoulder and led him away.

“What’s on your mind?” Kanan asked after the two of them had walked out of earshot.

“Kanan…” Ezra said, trying so hard not to sound upset. “We’ve come so far. We could have taken Lothal back if it weren’t for…” his voice trailed off.

Kanan squeezed Ezra’s shoulder comfortingly. “Thrawn’s timing was too perfect. You’re absolutely right, Ezra.”

“It’s not fair,” Ezra said quietly. “We almost had it.”

“Hey, listen. This isn’t the first setback the rebellion has faced, and it won’t be the last,” Kanan said. “We’ll take back Lothal, fleet or no fleet. I promise. It will just take more time to do it.”

Ezra met Kanan’s eyes—or at least, the painted mask that covered them. “I know,” he said. “At least we made it off Atollon together. I can’t imagine us all being split up forever.”

“We do it all as a family.” Kanan said. “You, me, Hera, Zeb, Sabine…even Chopper.” He smiled slightly. “You and I are overdue for meditation. That spot over there looks secluded enough.”

Ezra followed Kanan’s finger. Sure enough, there was a small thicket that was well out of the way so they wouldn’t have any distractions. He chuckled to himself; for a blind man, Kanan Jarrus had a keen eye for finding a place to just sit and meditate. 


End file.
